


О богомолах, питонах и ящерицах

by YellowClown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Харви уже задолбало ловить себя на том, что он вечно пялится на Нигму, с причиной и без. И счастье, что сам криминалист был довольно тупеньким в делах бытовых, а то уже давно бы начал подозревать. О том, что именно он мог бы подозревать, Харви тоже думать не особо хотелось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Одностороннее отрицание очевидного, юный долбоёбик-Нигма, Харви до встречи с Гордоном.

Терпение у Харви Буллока было не резиновое. Совсем не резиновое.

— У меня хорошие новости! Ну, для вас хорошие, не для жертвы, — сказал и тут же сам себя поправил Нигма, возникая из темноты полицейского участка прямо за спиной Харви.

Тот устало вздохнул и повернулся. Старый стул скрипнул; и, ей-богу, когда-нибудь он сломается, подарив Харви лёгкую смерть с переломом шеи, но это, к сожалению, произойдёт не сейчас. 

— Чего там у тебя? — Харви попытался произнести это хотя бы немного вежливо, но вышло просто ужасно.

Нигма потрогал свои стрекозиные очки и расплылся в зубастой улыбке.

— Что может согреть, но...

— О, да какая разница! — в корне пресёк его попытку Харви. — Ближе к делу!

Криминалист поджал тонкие губы. Впихнул Харви папку и спрятал руки за спину. Вздёрнул нос, печально выдохнул — и наконец объяснил по-человечески:

— Мисс Паркинсон поджаривали живьём на огне. Долго и методично, около восьми часов. А чтобы она не умерла в процессе от болевого шока и кровотечения, использовали определённые лекарства, достать которые можно только в одной аптеке Готэма.

Тон его быстро сменился с задорного на чуть обиженный, и Харви, шмыгнув носом, бросил:

— Ага, спасибо. Всегда бы так.

Его раздражали загадки Нигмы — или то, что он не знал ответа ни на одну из них?.. Харви не сомневался, что рано или поздно в отделении появится какой-нибудь пацан, который будет, может, и не с радостью, но решать головоломки этого шизика. Правда, пока что таких не наблюдалось — как и других хороших криминалистов, так что у департамента полиции Готэма выбора особо не оставалось.

Все они были, как Харви, но Харви бесился больше всех.

— Забавный факт, — произнёс Нигма, сидя над телом, которое только что достали из узкого колодца, и достал длинным пинцетом что-то из уха мёртвого парня. — А вы знали, детектив Буллок, что мокрицы...

— Нигма, заткнись! — Харви сжал кулаки, тяжело дыша.

И Нигма, брезгливо покосившись на детектива, послушно заткнулся.

Правда была в том, что Харви понятия не имел, как вообще описать его голос. Он слышал Нигму скрипящим, чуть воркующим, отрывистым — а что могли сказать остальные полицейские? Когда Харви пил с двумя из них, он услышал версии, что голос Нигмы, господи, высокий и мелодичный — и что он, наоборот, низковат для парня такой комплекции. И вообще будто прокуренный. Вот что это за хрень такая?!

Впрочем, каким бы голос Нигмы ни был на самом деле, Харви смущало не это. А то, что этот голос, казалось, вечно обдолбанного криминалиста ему нравился.

В смысле — как бабский.

— Детектив Буллок, я рад сообщить, что отпечатки мистера Кадавье совпали с теми, которые были на орудии убийства. Вам не нужно его отпускать! — радостно оттарабанил Нигма, снова возникая около стола Харви, будто из ниоткуда, и тот чуть не пролил себе на грудь виски из фляги, которую тут же начал торопливо прятать.

— Нигма! — рявкнул он с упрёком, — я чуть не обосрался! 

Фляга не хотела прятаться в пиджак, и от внимательного взгляда Нигмы это не могло ускользнуть. Криминалист, чуть побледнев, покачал головой:

— От вас разит спиртом за километр, так что прятать флягу уже и смысла нет...

— Тебя не спросил, — раздражённо проворчал Харви, скрипя зубами.

Нигма смотрел на него молча пару секунд — и, видит бог, это были самые жуткие секунды в жизни Харви. Он понятия не имел, что творилось в голове этого ударенного. Быть может, сейчас там вообще обрабатывался план изощрённого убийства идиота-Буллока, кто знает... нет, но Нигма действительно пугал.

Одним чёртовым взглядом пугал до усрачки.

Но Нигма просто моргнул и качнул головой. И достал из кармана халата маленькую упаковку чего-то, которую аккуратно положил на стол перед Харви. Под его пристальным, но чуть замутненным взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, не компрометируйте наше отделение перед свидетелями. Это, — пододвинул он пакетик, — поможет избавиться от запаха.

Харви хмыкнул и сгрёб со стола упаковку с, кажется, какими-то леденцами. И фыркнул: 

— Ну спасибо.

Нигма коротко кивнул и, обойдя Харви за спиной, пошёл к лестнице.

— И это... Ты молодец, Нигма.

Не мог же Харви проигнорировать, что этот заморыш остался в отделении и выполнил сверхурочную работу за просто так.

Нигма, как и всегда, улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два зуба — и растворился в толпе, хотя, казалось бы, потерять из виду такого дылду было просто невозможно.

Харви это бесило.

Нигма был самым непонятным человеком — высоким, тощим, нескладным, однозначно уроненным в детстве и до странности невосприимчивым к самому понятию смерти. Совсем как этот... богомол. Всё, что Харви про них знал — их женщины отгрызают мужикам-богомолам головы; и Харви чутка напрягало, что ему самому периодически хотелось свернуть Нигме шею.

На самом деле шея у Нигмы была очень длинная и изящная. А если судить по рукам, за которые Харви однажды по пьяни схватился, чтобы не навернуться с лестницы, то и кожа у него такая... Мягкая.

По-девчачьи мягкая.

Харви грыз лёд из холодильника — и отмораживал себе мозг, чтобы перестать думать, что, чёрт возьми, будь Нигма бабой, он был бы обаятельнее многих. Не красивее, не горячее — но обаятельнее; и вот эта обаятельность, от которой жутко до мурашек, всё время была при Нигме.

А замечал её, кажется, один дурак Харви. И замечал не так, типа факт интересный, а... Иначе.

Его уже задолбало ловить себя, что он вечно пялится на Нигму с причиной и без. И счастье, что сам криминалист был довольно тупеньким в делах бытовых, а то уже давно начал бы подозревать.

Харви предпочитал не думать, что именно мог начать подозревать Нигма, будь он чуть более социализированным. Потому что такое самокопание могло вылиться в разборки со своими же мыслями, а в психушку детективу уж никак не хотелось.

— А я кое-что нашёл.

Харви тяжко вздохнул.

— Что, Нигма?..

— Орудие убийства, — Нигма склонил голову, игриво поджав губы, будто был холодной ящерицей, и оттого его улыбка стала ещё более странной. 

— И что же это? — Харви перелистнул страницу очередного дела, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять. Чтобы не смотреть на карие глаза за толстыми линзами очков, на тонкие аккуратные пальцы и идеально выглаженный халат — вот чтобы без всего вот этого, да.

Впрочем, Харви спохватился довольно быстро и успел не допустить самую важную ошибку.

— И без загадок! — потыкал он в Нигму многострадальной папкой, отчего тот пару раз вздрогнул, а потом медленно произнёс, чуть склонив голову:

— Карандаш. Вы знали, — его речь стала чуть быстрее, — что огрызком карандаша вполне можно убить? 

Харви нахмурился.

— Ну, раз в год и палка стреляет, — пробормотал он уже добрее, а потом почесал бородку. — Только как найти нужный карандаш, если место убийства — офис?..

— А вы поищите тёмно-фиолетовый. Именно такой карандаш был использован для убийства, а в офисах почти все — чёрные... Правда, — Нигма вдруг сделал пару шагов в сторону, — от него уже могли избавиться.

И пристально посмотрел на Харви.

Взгляд его все описывали по-разному. Кто-то говорил, что Нигма смотрел колко; некоторые льстили себе и утверждали, что Нигма всегда был в них заинтересован. Буллок таких иллюзий не питал — но его напрягало, что первым же словом для описания взгляда Нигмы в голове всплывало «манящий».

Нигма был похож на питона, завораживающего свою жертву, и толстенького Буллока он наверняка смог бы проглотить. Если бы был питоном, конечно. 

Мысли о том, что ещё мог бы проглотить Нигма, заставили Харви с трудом сдержаться, чтобы не заехать себе по лицу — просто для профилактики всякой хрени. Это бы, безусловно, помогло — но в присутствии криминалиста Харви предпочёл быстренько приложиться к фляге. И сделать вид, что шея и щёки у него покраснели из-за градуса, а не от весьма странных мыслей.

Концентрировать внимание на тонких обескровленных губах Нигмы тоже, наверное, не стоило. Поэтому к фляге пришлось приложиться ещё раз, а потом ещё, и Нигма со вздохом протянул детективу очередную упаковочку «я-вовсе-не-пил»-средства.

— Ага, спасибо, — хмыкнул Харви и поднял глаза к потолку. Какой же охрененно выпендрёжный потолок в их отделении, а! — Я сейчас съезжу и проверю, но вряд ли чего найду.

— Хотя бы попытайтесь. И пожалуйста, не садитесь за руль, — Нигма произнёс это сдержанно, с лёгкой улыбкой.

Улыбка его была жуткая, но, как и всё жуткое в этом заморыше, рано или поздно она стала притягательной в глазах Харви. На сей раз Харви даже не подумал, как частенько бывало раньше, что его тело могут найти в подворотне.

Осознание сего факта снова отправило его в бар.

Харви не мог заставить Нигму молча приносить отчёты — он бы ничего в них не понял без этих натянуто-вежливых и странно весёлых расшифровок. Харви не мог запретить себе смотреть на Нигму, или наоборот, Нигме смотреть на себя — слишком ненормально смотреть, если уж на то пошло. И кто знает, чьи взгляды были более ненормальными — его или самого Нигмы. 

Харви не мог забыть этих странных мыслишек, очевидно, вызванных какой-то особой дуростью в его собственной голове, — но он вполне мог просто перестать напрягаться.

— Виски, — бросил он бармену. И уточнил: — Чем больше, тем лучше.

Нигма забрался в каждый уголок его сознания, в каждое помещение их полицейского отделения и даже в кровь Харви — через свои чёртовы то ли таблетки, то ли леденцы. Но хотя бы в этот бар Нигма не проскользнул, и вот за это Харви был ему благодарен.

Чертовски благодарен.


End file.
